


Enchanted着魔

by NiDiee



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiDiee/pseuds/NiDiee
Summary: 又名：《我吃柠檬》
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

又名：《我吃柠檬》

这一篇的时间线在上一篇[《点燃](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025574/chapters/50008070)》之前。

这是一篇黄暴低级没文化的黄文。讲的是两个男子在休赛期吃饱了撑着没事干的一天。文字粗鄙内容粗糙，建议不看。

看肉请从chapter2。

1.坑个老实人

[方星现游戏玩得顶，by the way，人性不咋地] —— Fury 190814 duo. JJoNak

“我去你的…你他妈骗老子吧。” 金俊镐筷子下的烤肉都掉了。

方星现坐在他对面，给他一个眼神，然后塞了一筷子菜到嘴里。

“操操操！不可能，我去你的！” 金俊镐真的慌了。他连嘴都合不上了。

“不不！济鸿哥？”

“是那个济鸿？柳济鸿？！”

“方星现！你还是人吗！”

方星现老神在在的继续自顾自地吃吃喝喝，也不管对面那个好友已经疯的上蹿下跳像是痔疮一样。

“是，是，是。你叫起来真像女人。” 他挥了挥筷子。“坐下，坐下。”

金俊镐还是处于三观尽毁的状态。

昨天还在厕所里和你比谁撒尿撒的远的好友，今天就和你出柜说和前辈在一起搞基了，对于金俊镐这二十啷当的青年觉得有点承受不了。

“你说你和济鸿哥在一起。多久了？”

方星现竖起食指比了个“ 1 ”。

“……一个月？” 金俊镐小心翼翼地问。

“一年前。” 方星洋洋自得的提高了语调，抖着大腿。

金俊镐五雷轰顶，方星现这种得瑟的小样简直让他拳头痒痒。

不过方星现这个烧包的样子，十有八九是真的了。金俊镐咽下了因为激动而满嘴喷的口水，自欺欺人的接受了这个现实。

“那时候不是还在…美国吗？” 他假装自持的不在烤肉店里大喊牛逼，两位大哥你们在所有教练队友粉丝眼皮底下怎么搞上的？

不说别的，暗度陈仓的水平他们也是世界冠军级别的。

“差不多。” 方星现眯了眯眼睛，他当然不会说今天是他们交往382天。

他手机上下载了个app记录他们恋爱的时间。虽然方星现唾弃自己这种小女生初恋的行为，但是他总会查看自己和柳济鸿走过的时间。

“教练知道吗？” 金俊镐问。

“你觉得我会说吗？” 方星现像看白痴一样的抬了抬眼皮。

“那队友呢？”

方星现摇头。

“那内谁，李，文，朴呢？”

方星现继续摇头。

“操！就老子啊！” 金俊镐怒的掀桌而起。

方星现笑了笑，表示默认。

“方星现我他妈今天就杀了你。”

方星现拿着手机嘚瑟的抖腿，不管眼前的金俊镐还在叽叽喳喳的问个不停，他的心思早已飞到柳济鸿的身上去。

2.老柳的春心

柳济鸿醒的时候已经是下午两点多了，他的睡眠问题已经困扰了他快三年了。

不过电竞选手有几个是正常日夜休息的呢。

【哥，还在睡吗】13:24

【醒了】14:44

【起来吃点吧】14:44

【不想，还没胃口。】14:50

方星现永远是第一个跟踪柳济鸿动态的人。他无论大小事情都要知道柳济鸿的一举一动。

柳济鸿的聚会，他要知道。打什么游戏和什么人一起玩，他要知道。

吃喝拉撒放屁骂街，多么琐碎的事情方星现都必须知道。

刚认识的时候，他就是一个劲儿的缠着柳济鸿。

特别是自从确认了恋爱关系之后，这种追查跟踪反而变本加厉，24小时7天不间歇的想要随时随刻的得到柳济鸿的信息。

[方星现吃饭了吗。]

柳济鸿躺床上想。

他用脚趾夹住布艺窗帘，拉开一小条缝隙。

午后三点的阳光斜射了一点点进来，太刺眼了。他又踢了一脚帘子让屋子陷入昏暗。

柳济鸿喜欢阳光。洛杉矶的阳光，首尔的阳光。但是他的职业和作息注定他不能享受。

方星现再也没回复了。柳济鸿讷讷的看着手机屏幕。

————

他们确认成为情侣已经一年了。两个人都有彼此的生活和工作，所谓情侣间的交流模式也是如此，有一搭没一搭的，不似那般打得火热。

偶尔聊天，偶尔吃饭，偶尔约会，偶尔做爱。

有些时候柳济鸿会怀疑，这样的情感纽带算是恋人吗？还是只是下半身作祟。

一年前的费城的深夜，他们在四下无人的寂静街口拥吻。方星现拉着他在街上到处乱逛，他们穿过爱心公园的喷水池，市政厅的大回廊，肆意的嬉笑打闹。而后笑声太大还吵醒了路边长椅上睡着的黑人流浪汉，那人冲他们大吼着什么脏话，方星现便拉着他赶紧跑走，边跑还边回头给他一个带着烟味的吻。

那个深夜，即使露水很重，空气微凉，柳济鸿依然感觉到有种阳光的芬芳。

[29岁等到了，不算晚。] 他被方星现撩得内心乱激动的。老房着火，没得救了。

直到之后两人躺在酒店洁白的床单上，方星现对他说，“哥，我想摸摸你。” 柳济鸿也没多说啥，抱着方星现就是一顿啃。

即使方星现那晚弄疼他的菊花，捏痛他的鸡巴，他也能忍的则忍，不能忍的就骂他几句操你妈。两人的第一次做爱也在费城的那个夜晚完成了。

———

后来这一年，两个人都被训练比赛社交等等搞的晕头转向，选手的时间总是被压缩的可怕。有时候还得考虑第二天满满的工作，连性生活都得退而求其次的随便撸一撸。

由于做爱对于他俩珍贵又稀有，所以每次柳济鸿都会多包容方星现这个性爱新手。

如果方星现有什么奇怪的要求啊，变态的姿势啊，他也将就着答应。

反正自己最后也是有爽到。

柳济鸿握着已经暗下去的手机，心思飞到上次和方星现做爱的时候。方星现压在他身上的时候，柳济鸿只要一侧头就会看到他大臂上的章鱼纹身。或是他小臂上被缠住的心脏。他很喜欢这种感觉，被禁锢，被包围，被拥有，被保护。

这种以爱之名的占有欲却让柳济鸿欲罢不能。

虽然他从来不表达。

况且如果柳济鸿对方星现这个狗崽子说喜欢之后，他尾巴绝对要翘到天上去。


	2. Chapter 2

3.撸管教学

柳济鸿想着想着，满脑子的绮丽。他身上有点热，老二也跟着硬起来。

[是撸一发再直播，还是点个外卖再直播。]

想着想着一只手已经伸到了裤裆里，一只手还假装正经的翻着手机上外卖的页面。

方星现是怎么玩弄自己的呢。

————

他俩的性爱经验不多，所以通常在床上进行。

他们会斜靠在床头上，互相帮助疏解性欲。

“哥这里软软的。” 方星现的掌心贴着柳济鸿的肚脐一直往下伸，摸到毛茸茸中间那块软肉。

方星现的手掌很硬，柳济鸿不太用的性器被他揉捏着有点痛。

“嘶...”他疼的吸了口气，因为害羞而紧闭的双眼微微张开一条缝。

他看见方星现正盯着着自己，些许的小心翼翼，像是要从他的表情里得到自己服务的回应。

那一句脏话憋在嘴里没有说出，柳济鸿被他的眼神搞的心软。

“星现，轻一些。” 柳济鸿手搭在方星现肩上，鼓励般的搓揉了他光滑的肩头。

“对，就这样轻轻的把皮推下去。”他温柔的诱导着毛头小子。“然后搓搓那个顶端....用拇指...嘶...别用指甲！"

方星现的脸通红，喘着气，”哥，要不我用嘴吧。“ 他做的不好，有些懊恼。

柳济鸿爱死了他这种不知所措的傻样子，他环住了方星现的脖子，将脸颊贴在他的脖子上。

“就这样，多摸摸它。”

方星现尽量的放轻了手上的动作，他上下搓动着他的包皮，还顺势抚慰了下下面的蛋蛋。

“哼...哼...呼呼呼..."柳济鸿忍不住发出呻吟，像发情的猫一样。

他的呼吸贴着方星现的耳朵，方星现被他搞得又痒又燥，下体硬的和铁一样。

“哥，你好硬啊。”方星现不敢用力，他怕又弄疼了柳济鸿，手笨拙的上下撸动。

“闭嘴，狗崽子，你打飞机不硬啊！” 柳济鸿又羞又恼。

方星现这个死小鬼不知道是真纯情还是假正经，总是一本正经的说这种骚话。柳济鸿恨不得闪他俩耳刮子，但是这时候的他却已经沉溺在情欲之中。

“唔……你别再磨前面…我就要出来了呜”

方星现舔弄着柳济鸿的耳垂，希望他赶紧射出来。

柳济鸿的命根子在他手上，敏感点在他舌尖，又痒又骚。挺着腰身将鸡巴往他手里送。

“唔……星现……呜呜呜……” 他的呻吟从喉咙里挤出来，尾音七转八弯像是撒娇。

方星现知道柳济鸿快要射了，他舔过他的耳阔，下巴，鬓角，脖子。

“唔唔…喔喔喔…”柳济鸿感觉爽到了头顶，他伸长脖子，忍不住叫了出来，在方星现手里射了。

高潮之后就有点晕眩，柳济鸿满脸红晕的倒在床上。方星现依旧没有松开环抱着他的手。“原来撸管是这样的。” 他像是上了一课。

“你他妈的狗崽子，你自己就没手淫过吗。”柳济鸿喘着粗气。

方星现有些害羞，“有的，在初中高中的时候偶尔。”

他把手从柳济鸿的腿间抽出来，连带着手上黏糊的液体。

他放在鼻下嗅了一嗅，带着猎奇的心理用舌尖舔了舔。咸的，还有点骚骚的味道。

柳济鸿被他像狗一样的举动搞得脸更红了，他咽了口口水。

只听方星现说，”后来我撸管都是想着哥撸的。特别是第一次见你握过你的手之后。”

"你的手真软，还热热的。我想想都可以射了，更别说需要自己撸。”

柳济鸿知道他又要发骚了，"住嘴！“ 连忙掐了他一把。

方星现就爱看他脸红，得逞似的吻住柳济鸿。

他叼着柳济鸿的下嘴唇，眼睛都笑的弯了起来。

柳济鸿继而闭上了眼睛，享受这个做爱后惬意的温存。

“啧..啧.." 他俩的嘴唇都薄，口水快要从嘴角流出来。啧啧的口水声听起来淫靡至极。

被窝里暖暖的，方星现的手在他身上流连，又要把这把火点着。

柳济鸿加深了这个吻。

柳济鸿其实很爱和方星现接吻。他俩都只会打游戏没怎么读过书，也不知道用言语表达爱是怎么样的。

所以两人自然而然的成为了“实干家”。

拥抱，接吻，做爱。当彼此的肌肤贴近，唾液交换，身体融入的时候。就是他们爱的表现。

4.小柳光秃秃，三十年的老毛不保

冬日的午后，尽管柳济鸿的老二已经在裤裆里高高翘起，但是依然先点好了外卖。

酱猪蹄肉套餐。四十分钟到。手机支付。

然后手就不自觉的摸上了小柳。

[算了，先洗澡吧。] 温饱思淫欲，现在的柳济鸿没有饱。兴致减半。

他晕头转向的起来，往浴室跌跌撞撞走去。

开花洒，冲头。关花洒，打洗发水。

"叮叮当当”门口传来钥匙声。

柳济鸿新置办的这个屋子只有另外两个人有钥匙，一个妈，一个郎。

妈在老家，郎在基地。会是谁。

柳济鸿顿了顿。“嗙”门打开了。

“哥！”方星现进门，啪嗒啪嗒踩掉鞋跟。

“在洗澡！”柳济鸿在浴室里大叫。

方星现没穿拖鞋，跑到卫生间。

柳济鸿洗澡也不关门。他正在浴帘后面搓着自己浓密的头发。

"你怎么来了，没训练吗” 他问。

“嗯，今天本来有训练赛，结果基地网路出问题了。”方星现倚在门边。

浴室里的蒸汽扑在他脸上，但他依然口干舌燥。

他怔怔的看了一会儿磨砂浴帘后的人影。

舔了舔嘴唇，快步走到床头柜边上，从抽屉里拿出一包七星烟。

柳济鸿不抽烟，但是从国外比赛回来的时候，会在机场免税店给方星现买两条烟。

平时就放着等方星现来抽。

方星现摸出口袋里的打火机，跑到浴室里，坐在马桶上点了根烟。

“你个疯子，我在洗澡。”柳济鸿暴躁的叫道。

方星现嘬了一口烟。

“嘶...哈....可是厕所有换气扇嘛。”他有点委屈。

柳济鸿不允许他在家里抽，他只能在卫生间抽。

柳济鸿没搭理他，打开花洒刷刷地冲头。

方星现又吸了口烟，盯着他的人影。

他俩有段时间没有真枪实弹的做爱了，说不想那是假的。

本来就是两个下半身思考的动物。

连下半身都不给解放，那简直憋成野兽。

浴室里有点闷，烟味和洗发水的水果香味混在一起。

[就今天吧，想操他。] 安静坐在马桶盖上的人，早就心思活络的像疯狗。

手指夹着烟，方星现眯了眯眼，猛地吸了一口。然后把烟头捻灭在水池里。

他三下五除二的扒掉衣服和裤子，天冷穿的多，噼里啪啦脱了好一会。

柳济鸿在浴帘里就知道这个方星现安的什么心。从他踏入家门的一刻开始老柳就知道自己要面临着什么了。

他无可奈何的看着外面兴奋的狗崽子。无奈的将手伸到背后，顺着股间戳了戳自己的菊花。

距离上一次用这朵小花花一个多礼拜了，这次要扩张。昨天没有吃什么东西，应该可以不用灌肠。

柳济鸿虽然很喜欢和爱人间的接触，但是每次的前期准备和后期清理都让他心累。

"唰啦——“帘子被裸男方星现拉开。

“冷死我了，哥。”他哆哆嗦嗦的贴上柳济鸿。“哥..." 说着说着就噘着嘴向柳济鸿的面前送去。

柳济鸿顺势和他接了个吻。熟悉的烟味和....

“你吃了烤肉？”柳济鸿问。

“嗯，”方星现有点不满他在接吻的时候说话，用舌头舔了舔他。“和俊镐吃的午饭。”

方星现的吻有点急，柳济鸿刚还在被窝里撸了一下，现在又有点火苗窜上来。

他不想继续对话了，继续抠着菊花。

方星现看到他怪异的动作，“哥，怎么了。”

柳济鸿白了他一眼，明知故问。

“我先扩张一下，省着等下痛死。”

“唔..." 方星现不说话，虽然他对眼前这样的景象非常满意。

而且柳济鸿满脸通红，还要倔着答话的样子确实可爱。

见方星现没有反应，柳济鸿更加羞耻了。

[明明是你先脱衣服的，为什么变成我急不可耐的要被捅。]

他有点窝火，发现方星现戏谑的看着自己，便用眼神顶回去。

“臭小子，看个屁！”

“......"方星现依旧沉默。

“不准在这里，上次我被砖隔得疼死。”

“唔...哥...我并没想要那个...”方星现得了便宜还卖乖，想逗弄一下他。

“靠！” 柳济鸿差点发火。

“但是小方想小柳了。”方星现手搭着自己的阴茎向柳济鸿的阴茎蹭过去。

柳济鸿拿撒娇的恋人没辙，一把老骨头都酥透了。他也不顾这张老脸了，收回了开拓屁眼的手指，举起阴茎和他蹭蹭。

“嘶…哈…”小柳的前端管状部位被小方坚硬滚烫的龟头擦过的感觉简直让柳济鸿爽翻了，后腰的筋肉一抽，呻吟忍不住出口。

“哥,” 方星现张开手，连同柳济鸿的阴茎也一起包裹进去。“你下面的毛真多。”

方星现典型的没文化骚话。

太羞耻了。柳济鸿垂着眼，身下的情景让人血脉膨胀。

张牙舞爪的章鱼纹身，荆棘中的玫瑰花，鳞片分明的蛇，和被死死绞住的心脏。还有两个赤红的勃起坚挺的性器。

柳济鸿只觉得太阳穴快要炸裂：“呜！闭嘴！”

方星现吻住他，他顺着柳济鸿的阴茎摸到了他的阴毛。毛茸茸的一团，卷曲的体毛下包裹着柳济鸿柔软的皮肤。

[不如....] 方星现起了坏心眼。

他放下手里炙热的两个宝贝，直径跑到洗手台边上，拿过柳济鸿的剃须刀，就跑过去。

“哥，”他撒娇，“把毛剃了摸起来更舒服。”

“这是我的剃须刀，妈的！”柳济鸿大骂。

方星现笑笑，“我给你买个新的，电动的。”

然后又蹭过去舔柳济鸿鼻尖的小痣，“让我试试吧，哥。”他尾音上翘，这是方星现惯用的撒娇手段。

而柳济鸿却没法抵抗，回吻了他，表示默认。他真的没有办法拒绝年下恋人的任何关于性的请求。

方星现弯身，跪在浴室的地砖上。

柳济鸿看着他举起剃毛刀，心里一突一突的。

“喂，你没戴眼镜吧。”他推推方星现的肩膀，有点怂。

方星现知道柳济鸿第一次整这玩意儿有点发憷，“哥，我贴近点，看得清楚。”

说着，便把鼻子贴上了他微微鼓起的小肚腩，像小狗讨好般的蹭了蹭。这种相依温馨却又色情淫荡的画面在满是蒸汽的浴室里显得格外撩拨情欲。

柳济鸿也拿他没辙，扶着身边的瓷砖，低着头看着他用剃须刀一点点剃掉自己的阴毛。

太色情了。

年轻的男孩跪在自己面前，慢条斯理的剃掉自己私处的毛。从下腹开始，大腿根部，鸡巴的四周。

一撮撮黑黑的毛“簌簌”的掉下来，露出白皙光滑的皮肤。

柳济鸿两眼血红，虽然心理上觉得羞耻。但是越来越硬性器却比脑子更诚实的反应。

“可以了……星现。”

方星现哪里会理他，手上依旧不停。

一会儿功夫，前面已经剃光了，露出光秃秃的一根小柳，和周边的肌肤。

方星现简直爱死了自己的杰作。虽然自己摸过柳济鸿的里里外外，但都不如这没毛的下体来的色情下流。

这就是哥最暴露最真实的身体了。

他猥琐的想着，眼睛着迷般的盯着柳济鸿光秃洁白的下身。

然后像是抚慰似的揉了揉柳济鸿的屁股，嘟着嘴亲亲立正稍息的小柳。“真可爱，嘻嘻” 他轻笑，“没毛的哥哥更可爱了。”

这块肌肤一直被毛发掩盖，特别的光滑柔软，方星现爱的不行。用舌尖舔弄着柳济鸿光滑的大腿根子。和阴茎的根部。

“可以了，星现，别玩了。”柳济鸿感到腿间湿漉漉的一片，他羞得红到脖子，恨不得一巴掌扇过去。

方星现亲到小柳硬的和磐石一样，才意犹未尽的起来，“哥都被我干了那么多次，还害羞啊？”他咂咂嘴：“好软，好光滑。”

“你真不要脸。”柳济鸿被撩拨的要疯掉了，“快点，快点搞。”

说着他伸手抚上自己的性器，他现在必须要射出来。

方星现却抓过他的手，放在刚被剃了毛的地方。“哥，你摸摸自己。”

柳济鸿的指尖摸过那个部位，确实滑溜溜的。滑的就像是新生的皮肤。这种新奇的感觉让他忍不住打颤。

方星现看他羞的耳尖都烫了，觉得变态的情趣得到了满足。手指一张，套上了柳济鸿的老二和自己的老二。

“别，快一点……” 命根子被握在对方手里，柳济鸿软的化成一滩水。他靠在方星现身上。“呜…一会儿外卖要来了…”

方星现加快了手上的动作。五指翻飞，差不多要撸出花儿来。

浴室里蒸汽弥漫，两个人互相依着，都小声的喘息着。

“济鸿…哥，哥…”两个性器贴合在一起。方星现觉得这次的浴室互撸比之前都要来的血脉膨胀百倍。

柳济鸿长着嘴仰着头，他快要射了。

就在他哼哼唧唧“唔……呜呜啊”的呻吟中射了出来。白糊糊的精液喷出马眼。

方星现用拇指搓揉了一下小小柳的龟头，像是给这个宝宝射出来的奖励。


	3. Chapter 3

5.小方喜欢腿交

刚射完的柳济鸿全身散发着潮红，微微眯着眼睛，满脸的满足。

方星现咬咬他的肩头，“哥射了，我还没有射呢。"

柳济鸿内心忿忿地吐槽。也不知道是不是这个狗崽子的机能和自己不一样，每次都比自己憋的更久。

小方直笔笔地挺立在小柳面前，粉红的茎体和水光闪亮的龟头都透露出他现在处于极度兴奋的状态。

自己爽完了，不向对方伸出援手也不是柳济鸿的作风。

所以他就大发慈悲的张开五指山握住小方弟弟。

“你快一点出来啊...." 万一外卖来了就尴尬啦。

方星现也想赶紧射出来。“哥，你转过去。用腿操出来。”

柳济鸿心知肚明，便放开他的阴茎，背过身去，双手撑在墙上。

柳济鸿本来就比普通男生要白，一双腿摸起来更是手感滑腻。特别是大腿根子。方星现一双手流连在他无毛的下体和肉肉的大腿根子，就差黏在上面了。

“啪。" 方星现看着这又翘又白的大屁股满心的喜欢，忍不住打了一巴掌。

柳济鸿瞬间大叫，“啊！疯子！”

方星现连忙凑上去哄他，舔舔他的耳根子，咬咬他的脖颈。

边舔弄柳济鸿，边把自己的阳物塞到他的臀肉里。

“哥...济鸿哥..."他扣紧了怀中的人，一边粗暴的在他腿间抽插起来。

方星现的鸡巴磨着柳济鸿的腿根，偶尔戳在会阴上。带着刺青的手臂紧紧地将柳济鸿箍在怀里。

“呼...啊..." 柳济鸿无法抵抗地扭着腰，方星现火热的性器贴在他最娇嫩的肌肤上，他忍不住想要迎合。

方星现加快了速度，饱满的龟头前端沁出了汁水。

柳济鸿的股间已经被蹭出了浅红色，屁股上浮现出清晰的掌印。

方星现粗硬的阴茎配上粉色的肥臀，淫靡无比。

“济鸿，夹紧腿。” 他掐住了柳济鸿的腰，前后耸动着，“让我好好蹭蹭...哥...."

花洒唰啦啦的喷着热水，方星现汗水淋漓，太阳穴突突地鼓动，青筋都冒出来额头。

柳济鸿大腿内侧的肌肤敏感娇嫩，快要被方星现的火热的阳具烫伤，他的双腿微微地打颤，“星现...轻一点。”

方星现快要射出来了，哪里还听得见。粗硬的体毛磨上了光溜溜的柳济鸿的下体，快感已经要到达天灵盖了。

“马上，哥，济鸿，哥。”方星现不住地喘息。柳济鸿撑着墙，感觉自己又硬了。他忍不住地喘息，细嫩的大腿内侧几乎要磨出火来。

肉棒在柳济鸿的腿间肆意地顶弄，有点难受，但又有快感。

方星现又抽插了一阵，终于喘了一口大气，“呃呃...啊..啊！”将精液射在了柳济鸿夹紧的股间。

射完却没有一点疲软的大肉棒就贴着柳济鸿的肉臀磨蹭着。将精液都蹭在他白花花的肉上

[太下作，太变态了。不知道哥会不会生气呢。] 射完后眼冒金星的方星现靠在柳济鸿的肩头。

虽然有些怕柳济鸿事后收拾他，但还是内心爽的忍不住露出狡黠的笑。

“嘿嘿嘿。”

柳济鸿就听耳边传来这个猥琐的笑声，气的拧了一把方星现的小臂。

“你个死疯子！”

————

当方星现第八百次在吃饭的时候单脚踩到椅子上的时候，柳济鸿忍不住大声的叱喝他：“把脚放下去！“

方星现怏怏地把脚放到桌下，“冷......"

他刚从浴室出来就赤着脚。

地板冰冷，方星现缩回脚丫子，伸到身边的柳济鸿的大腿上。

“臭小子！” 柳济鸿大叫。

“太冷了，让我暖暖。”方星现弯弯眼睛。

“谁让你不穿拖鞋的。”

虽然嘴里骂骂咧咧，但还是纵容方星现踩在自己大腿上。

方星现张张嘴，却没说什么。他盯着柳济鸿吃着酱猪肘包菜。

“哥，一会儿想要出去吗？” 他今天来这里的本意是想和柳济鸿出去约会的。

“我答应了粉丝今天要直播。”

“和粉丝的约定就会遵守，对我却总是毁约。”

“什么？”

“说好一起打游戏，一起去逛街吃饭，却总是爽约。”

“才几次啊！你怎么这么小心眼！”柳济鸿不满的叫道。

方星现没有答话。他不是真的想抱怨，只不过想借机撒撒娇。

柳济鸿当然知道给他一个台阶下，也没借机发挥。

“再说每次放你鸽子之后不都补偿你了嘛。” 柳济鸿低着头假装在夹肉，也不去看对面的人。

方星现顿时被顺毛一般，脚趾戳戳柳济鸿的大腿肉。

柳济鸿每次给他的补偿确实不错。比如奇奇怪怪的姿势，比如帮他口一次。

方星现倚着头看着狼吞虎咽的恋人，心里化成一片。

当柳济鸿吃的七七八八的时候，他意识到今天的方星现有点反常。

平时他俩单独处的时候，方星现总是说一大堆有的没的，比如柚子今天尿他衣服上了啊，比如郑泰成又说了什么冷笑话。

今天的方星现安静的反常。

“怎么了，怎么不说话？” 柳济鸿问他。

方星现摇摇头。

“是今天和俊镐闹不高兴了？”

方星现依旧否认。

大概是真的很想和我出去约会吧。柳济鸿想。

“啧，等我放送完后就随你便了。”

所谓的柳济鸿式补偿就是随便方星现怎么玩弄，这是他最大的退让了。

方星现本来也没为这事儿闹别扭，听到柳济鸿那么慷慨，自然眉开眼笑。

  1. 指交柳主播



【出来吗？】

【干嘛？】

【哥请你吃饭。】

【为什么？】

【叫了好多人。快来撑撑场。】

【不来。】

【干嘛不来。】

【困。】

【快来，不然我去你们基地抓你。（发怒表情）】

【不在基地。】

【在哪里？】

.......

【在哪里！？】

......

方星现将手机压在泡面盖上，再也没有去回Mirage的消息。

他端着面蹑手蹑脚的蹭到柳济鸿的屋里。

“一万元谢谢啦。” 柳济鸿正戴着耳机，等待着排位。“今天没有洗头，不开摄像头。”

“阿西，真的很丑。明天会开的。”

方星现哧溜溜的吃面，一手拿着手机挂在柳济鸿直播间，一边看着真人本人在自己眼前直播。

chat: 【济鸿你身边有吃面的声音】

一条留言划过，柳济鸿没有回应。

他迅速转头看到正坐在自己床上吃面的方星现。瞪了他一眼。

“西八！”他做口型骂道。

方星现当然看到了那条留言，嬉皮笑脸的对柳济鸿耸耸肩，表示自己知道了。

————

当柳济鸿下播的时候，已经晚上了。

而他的忠实观众Jjonaklove陪着他逛了阿努比斯，66号公路，釜山，多拉多。实在是熬不住，在Wpghd321大战暴雪世界的时候握着手机睡着了。

柳主播连续直播六七个小时简直是家常便饭，沉迷于游戏的时候忘记吃喝拉撒也是常事。

柳济鸿看着方星现嘟着小嘴熟睡的样子。小心地拿走他手里的手机，帮他摘下眼镜。

年下恋人难得来家里，却因为自己要直播而冷落他。

柳济鸿在心里唾骂自己真是渣男。

骂归骂，饭还是要吃的。他去厨房给自己也来了一个泡面。

水烧开的时候，柳济鸿就被人从背后环抱住了。

“怎么不睡了？”

方星现其实睡得很浅，柳济鸿摘他眼镜的时候就醒了。

“想在回去前多陪陪哥。”

“明天几点要训练？”

“下午一点半就要开始。”

柳济鸿没有答话。他们之间所剩的时间没有多少了。

水咕噜咕噜的烧开了，柳济鸿倒了滚水在杯面里。

方星现差不多要粘合在柳济鸿的背上了，特别是他的下体不停地蹭着柳济鸿的屁股。

别再蹭了啊。柳济鸿想。再蹭他的睡裤都要摩擦起火了。

方星现哪管那么多，他下面的二两肉现在就是蠢蠢欲动。对自己的情侣有性欲不是人之常情吗。

柳济鸿可被他闹腾的烦了，拿手肘去顶他。

“喂喂，你适可而止。”

“干嘛。”

“你是狗吗，总是蹭来蹭去。”

“我喜欢哥嘛。济鸿，济鸿哥。” 他变本加厉的蹭起来。

柳济鸿又好气又好笑，拜托他只是想安静的泡个面吃。

“等我吃完。”

方星现没有答应，双手搂紧了他的腰。

柳济鸿感到他屁股中间的那团肉越来越硬了。心中警铃大响。

“你是畜生吗！成天脑子里想的都是些什么。”

“我也不想，他自己硬了。”

“滚蛋！不准在厨房做！” 那他以后还怎么面对食物。

方星现大笑，便放开了他的腰。

————

老柳真的可怜。盘着腿坐在床上吃泡面。他想拿iPad玩个网游，但方星现一直在耳边叨叨。“什么游戏啊”“有那么好玩吗”“快关了吧。”

然后老柳吃完最后一口就被他的小狗儿扑倒了。

“走开啊。再压我就要吐出来了。”

柯基是听不懂人话的。“嘻，哥，说好的，随我怎么样都行的。”

柳济鸿气急的挥手扇了他两巴掌。

方星现马上反扑上去，咬住他的下巴。

“真是狗啊！” 总是乱咬人。“快松开，我去洗一洗。” 做爱是肯定要做的，但是做之前总得让他清洗灌肠一下。

方星现小臂一用力，把柳济鸿按在床上。“不用，哥最干净了。”

他全身压住柳济鸿，舌头霸道的缠上柳济鸿的舌头，相互摩擦，水渍声响个不停。

柳济鸿是见识过疯狗发情的男人，也无心接吻了。“慢点，你等等。” 他连忙伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂。

方星现可忍不住，下身一直蹭着柳济鸿的。

柳济鸿忙把润滑剂塞到他手里，他唰啦的挤了一大坨滑腻的液体在手上。

“几天没做，哥也心急了吧。”

“别废话了。”

“每次都不承认，可骚屁股却扭得比谁都欢。”

方星现忍不住逗一逗柳济鸿，柳济鸿哪里受过这种羞辱。又气又羞的想推开他。

方星现使坏地将一根手指插到他体内，男人温暖的直肠一下子把他的手指紧紧裹住。

“啊！”柳济鸿尖叫出声，方星现的手指又冰又硬，激得他直打颤。

方星现凑过去安慰他，吻他的后颈，咬住他的金链子，然后吻他的耳朵，和耳廓上的小痣。

“哥，乖点，不然我现在就办了你。”

“草...你他妈敢插进来我就杀了你..." 他害怕方星现脑子一热真的就操进来了，那样铁定就裂了。

方星现揉着他浑圆的臀部，一只手摸到白天剃了毛的下体。

一只手继续在后面开垦。

被后穴温暖了的食指灵活地挑逗着他的肠壁，先是慢慢抽插，再逐渐的加快速度。

柳济鸿被男人环抱住，只能挺着屁股配合他。

[深一点，再深一点。] 他在内心叫道。他忍不住扭动着屁股，希望方星现快点按到他的前列腺。

方星现感受到了柳济鸿的配合，加快了抽插的速度。柳济鸿体内的快感逐渐被手指查出来，他仰起脖子呻吟：“唔...哈...轻点..."

略微上扬的尾音就像小钩子，缠得方星现愈发的兴致高涨。

“哥，济鸿，说，要不要第二根手指插进去。”

“啊！你不要...不要脸啊。”

方星现立刻插进第二根手指，两个手指一起在柔软的屁眼中穿梭。

“唔...疼啊！”柳济鸿后面猛然的吃进两个手指，赤红色的菊花发胀。即使方星现的动作粗暴，但他依然得到快感。

方星现的手指边抠边插，猛地一戳当即戳到了肠壁上的一点。

“啊啊啊！”柳济鸿立即大叫，屁股抖得像筛子。“戳到..捅到....捅到那里了！”

方星现舔了舔他的耳垂，“操了哥一年，也该熟悉了。”一边说一边加了一根手指进去。

完全没有准备的柳济鸿又被弄疼了，他“唔唔”的呻吟了两声，又慢慢的适应了这种被填满的感觉。

三个手指足以扩宽他的屁眼，方星现边吻他边快速地抽插刺激肠壁。“哥，看着我，看看我。”

柳济鸿被整的全身发热，又软又白的身体不止地痉挛着。“唔...星现...” 目光迷离的摇着头，呻吟道。

方星现手指连抠带揉地在他的温暖直肠里玩弄那块柔软的突起。直到后穴传出咕啾咕啾色情的汁水声，他才将手指拔出来。

原本羞涩紧致的穴口，现在变得颜色艳丽，还长着一指宽的小口，无措地收缩着。


	4. Chapter 4

7.挖个坑埋点土，数个一二三四五

“济鸿，他在邀请我呢。” 方星现边说骚话，边脱下自己的裤子。

“嗯？” 他以为方星现会把自己玩射，结果用手指操到一半就停下来。

只见方星现埋下身去，凑到他腿间。“哥，我瞧瞧它。”

“啊，你疯了！”

方星现只拍拍柳济鸿的臀肉，让他放松。“哥，你把腿抬起来，我看看它。”

“啊...怎么抬？”

方星现把他的膝盖肘弯起，“抱住。”

柳济鸿抱着自己的腿，下肢大开的对着方星现。

“唔，快点，星现。”

方星现低下头，掰开他的肥臀。直到柔软的舌尖舔到那个微微张开的小口的时候，柳济鸿尖叫的弹了起来。

“啊啊！”太奇怪了，这个小穴从未触碰过如此柔软又温热的东西。

方星现的舌尖安慰了艳红的小菊花，然后伸直舌头探索到菊花里。

这种湿润又瘙痒的感觉让柳济鸿疯狂的扭动着腰肢，他颤抖地求饶。“星现，星现啊。”

“哥就想要了吗？”方星现抬头，看到柳济鸿眼角糊着水光，却将大腿打开到了最大。

他凑上去想要吻柳济鸿，柳济鸿却有些洁癖的扭头。

这个小小的举动却像是戳到了方星现的怒点，他扑到柳济鸿身上，强硬的掰过他的下巴。

“唔....唔你。”被蛇紧紧禁锢住的柳主播最终还是吃到了自己的味道。

到没有想象中的腥臭味，反而是芦荟味润滑剂的化学味道。

“尝到了吗，济鸿哥。”他松开柳济鸿的唇，吧唧吧唧嘴，像是在回味。“哥的骚味。”

“滚...滚蛋。要做快做。” 即使很羞辱，但是欲望实在难以忍受。他又扭了扭腰暗示着。

方星现看着身下恋人满脸红晕，早就忍不住了。赶紧释放出小方，赤红的鸡巴早就青筋毕露，抵在柳济鸿的屁眼上。一鼓作气捅了进去。

“啊啊啊啊！” 男人的阴茎插进来，突然撑满了他的小洞。柳济鸿疼得一边大叫一边拍打着他的手臂。“你慢...慢一点啊。”

“嘶....济鸿...”温暖的肠道让方星现爽的一个激灵。

他撕咬着柳济鸿的嘴唇，两人的粗糙的喘息声交织在一起。直到柳济鸿适应了方星现的阳具后，他抱着身下的人开始剧烈地耸动。

“啊...啊...不行了...星现..."柳济鸿缠在男人身上，体内的阴茎摩擦肠壁，又酸又麻，快感不断冲击他的感官。

他受不了，自己抬起屁股摇着腰去迎合方星现的操干。

“哥会自己动了啊。”方星现搂着柳济鸿操干，当然看得清他主动用屁眼套弄自己的阴茎。

“哈啊..哈..好...星现” 柳济鸿放开了嗓子浪叫，他爽到面部有些扭曲，咬着下唇，后面的快感一波一波地袭来。

方星现看着柳济鸿开始发浪了，露出无尽的爱意和些许的成就感。他就是要柳济鸿被他干的发骚，被他干出呻吟，被他干的流出骚水。

“济鸿，”他伸手撩开柳济鸿汗湿的头发，“我干你爽吗？”

“嗯...爽....好爽！”

方星现双手按住他乱动的腰，发动攻势，猛烈的抽插起来。

“星现...啊...啊....”阴茎摩擦着他的前列腺点，他被操干的全身发软。

方星现红着双眼，爱人的屁眼实在太销魂了。他阴茎进去的时候被肠肉紧紧包裹住，抽出来的时候又吸着他不让他走。

“哥...再叫！再叫给我听！”他加快了速度，他现在既鬼畜又凶悍，这种征服的感觉让他脑门发热。

“啊....我要死了....我要死了啊！”柳济鸿叫的上气不接下气，除了紧紧把住床不让自己掉下去，他别无他法。

方星现越操越兴奋，他就像只发情的公狗压在他身上，狠狠地操他，贯穿他。

这是他的神，他的月亮。也是他的性，他的欲望。

“哥，济鸿！济鸿！”他死死地压着柳济鸿，公狗腰有力地撞击，白皙的臀部紧绷着，奋力地耕耘着。

“啊...不行...饶了我....饶了我吧..."柳济鸿已经被操的神志不清，只能发出呻吟。

他的骚点被摩擦了好久，早就憋着的精液就快要泄出来。

“哥要高潮了吗。”方星现撸住他的阴茎，顺带摸了摸无毛的大腿内侧和下体。

“哈...我要射了...唔..."

“一起...哥...一起射”

“你别摸我了!"柳济鸿大叫，方星现快把他撸出来了。

方星现放开了手，继续压着他用力的操干。“哈...哈....我把哥操射吧.."

“啊啊啊！！！！”柳济鸿的前列腺被蹭的使他全身猛烈的颤抖。

方星现狠狠抓住他的大腿，阴茎猛力地戳弄，随着抽插，他的茎身带出大量的肠液，透明的黏液打湿了他的腹部。

柳济鸿被干到两眼翻白，直到他突然屁眼夹紧，忍不住射出来。“射了...啊啊啊...."

浑白色的精液倾泄的射出来，黏糊糊的肠液沾满了他的大腿。

看着身下的人浑身是色欲的粉红色，张开大腿，一副被操傻的样子。方星现也忍不住要射了。

柳济鸿感到他臀部的颤动，大叫，“不要射进去！”

他们没戴套，他实在不想去抠精液了。

方星现拔出阴茎，还带出艳红色的肠肉。“哥，帮我...."

他跪倒柳济鸿面前，将硬的滚烫的阴茎塞到他面前。

柳济鸿软软的手搭上方星现的阴茎，方星现脑子里的弦都绷断了。他喘着粗气，“哈....哈....哥的手，还是那么软..."

直到柳济鸿觉得手都要被磨的脱皮了，方星现一声低吼射了出来。

精液溅得到处，方星现把握着自己的阴茎蹭到柳济鸿的面前。意思让他帮自己口交，帮自己舔。

“狗崽子，我会杀了你的。”柳济鸿警告他。

他只能蔫蔫地举着湿漉漉的小方，蹭到柳济鸿的胸前。将乳白色的精液涂抹在柳济鸿的乳珠上。

坚硬的龟头蹭到柔软的乳头，柳济鸿忍不住发出难耐的呻吟声，“哈啊...."

方星现举着阳具在乳珠边上打转转，像是逗弄着这个娇小柔弱的花骨朵。

赤红的乳珠粘上白色的精液，淫靡又艳丽。

“真美，哥。”方星现呐呐的感叹。

也许这朵艳红的花，就是自己一直梦寐的玫瑰吧。

————

刚刚结束一场汗彻淋漓的性爱的两人都有点晕晕乎乎。

柳济鸿将他圈在怀里，揉了揉他柔软的头发。

方星现枕在柳济鸿的手臂上，眼前就是柳济鸿的乳珠。太诱人了。

他含住柳济鸿的乳珠。用门牙狠狠一咬。

“嘶，疼啊！”柳济鸿大叫。

作俑者连忙舔弄了一下可怜的小珠子，然后用嘴唇含住，轻轻地吮吸着。

“哥...我睡醒就要回去了。” 他打算不吵醒柳济鸿，自己先走了。

“嗯，开车小心。”

“真舒服，哥里面，每次都好软好热。”

“滚蛋。”

“......"

相拥的两人就这样安静地等待着时间慢慢走过，疯狂的夜晚也趋于平静，两人的呼吸越来越平稳。

本以为就这样会睡过去的时候，方星现开口了。

“哥...." 他说，“今天我和俊镐见面。”

“嗯。”

“吃饭的时候，我说了我们的事。”

“什么？”柳济鸿呆滞。

“我和俊镐，说我在和你谈恋爱。就是...嗯..出柜了。” 方星现的声音不带一点波澜。

"！” 柳济鸿的脑子嗡的炸了。

他原以为自己和方星现的恋情会一直隐瞒下去，就像现在的状态他就已经满足了。即使曝光也是被其他人发现。他完全没想到方星现会主动和好友出柜。

“你....."他的声音沙哑又颤抖，“为什么？”

“哥不想让别人知道吗？”

“不是，我...."

"你想我一直做你的地下情人？”

“不是....."他只是没想好应该怎么办。

方星现发狠的咬住面前挺立的乳尖。他有些的怨恨。明明在职业上说一不二的选手，为什么对待与自己的感情却那么优柔寡断。

“为什么？哥为什么不愿意说。”

“我的存在就只配藏在阴影下吗？”

“383天了，我们在一起。”

“不能说我们的关系，不能出现在你的直播里，不能在别人面前对你太亲密。”

“甚至在你家里都没有一双我的拖鞋。” 他赤脚了一整天。

方星现觉得现在自己就像个怨妇。可是他真的，有些委屈。

柳济鸿听他噼里啪啦说吐了一通酸水，不禁怔住。

“不是有一双客人用的拖鞋吗？”

“那是你妈妈穿过的！”他穿着太膈应了。

柳济鸿不说话。

两人都有些赌气，虽然紧紧相拥在一起但脸上都很僵硬。

[哎，不应该说的。] 每次方星现都会在冲动之后后悔自己说了傻话，干了傻事。

没心没肺且下半身思考的情侣之间不应该出现争执。两个人都沉默不说话。

即使他们都心知肚明出柜这件事是必须面对的。但是在做爱之后提这事儿确实不合时宜。

就当彼此的呼吸都叠合在一起，趋于平稳的时候，方星现还是讷讷的开口了。

“哥...你爱我吗？”

“什么？”柳济鸿问。

“不是那种想上床的爱。”

方星现其实有很多很多的话想和柳济鸿诉说，那些积累了一年，两年，甚至更久的情感，他想要用语言去表达。

可惜现在的他太困了，那些想说的话都揉成一团堵在脑子里。

“那天在费城，我说我可以吻你吗，你说可以。”

“我抖得比第一次上场还要厉害。呵呵。”

“你知道我那时候的怀疑简直大过了开心。”

他的声音越来越模糊。

“呼....你真的爱我吗？”

“我太爱哥了，太爱柳济鸿了。"

"所以我想说，我想和所有人说。”

“金俊镐人老实，不会说出去的......"

“我爱你，我好爱你......"

方星现的声音越来越轻，嘴里含着柳济鸿的乳头，嘀嘀咕咕的也不知道在说些什么。直到他迷迷糊糊地睡去。

柳济鸿搂着怀里像婴儿一样的恋人，听着他传出轻微的鼾声。

[爱啊，我怎么不爱啊。]

[真是傻子。]

[人傻，又无赖。]

[哎，明天先去买个拖鞋吧。]

柳济鸿满脑子都是方星现这一通告白，说不心动那是假的。

他缓缓的闭上眼，脑子里盘算着自己那些个亲友队友损友。

[靠，居然没有一个老实人。]

可是有谁不想在阳光下恋爱呢。

[哎，等之后找个时机再说吧。]

熟睡的方星现在梦里咂吧嘴，柳济鸿将乳头从他嘴里摘出来，然后将他搂得更紧。

耳边传来恋人小猫似的呼噜声，他感到阵阵睡意袭来。有方星现在他身边的时候总能很快入睡。

[真是疯了。]

如此癫狂感情怎会如此让人动情又着迷。

_END

感谢您花了生命中宝贵的几分钟来阅读这篇废料满篇的文字。由衷的向您致敬。

我们有缘再见吧;)


End file.
